Inanimate Object Physiology
The power to use the abilities of inanimate objects. Technique of Object Manipulation. Variation of Cryptid Physiology and Shapeshifting. Also Called *Living Object Physiology *Object Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into inanimate objects (furniture, food, tools, toys, etc.). Users' transformed form is either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of base materials, in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately the user can transform into homogeneous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. Applications * Defunct Physiology Variations * Animatronic Physiology * Armor Physiology * Ball Mimicry * Balloon Mimicry * Bell Mimicry * Book Physiology * Camera Physiology * Candelabra Physiology * Candle Mimicry * Card Mimicry * Chain Mimicry * Chess Mimicry * Clock Mimicry * Cloth Mimicry * Coin Mimicry * Compass Physiology * Dice Mimicry * Doll Physiology * Explosive Physiology * Fork Mimicry * Gear Mimicry * Key Mimicry * Mask Mimicry * Microphone Physiology * Mirror Mimicry * Needle Mimicry * Phone Mimicry * Portal Physiology * Reanimated Object Physiology * Ring Physiology * Sewing Equipment Physiology * Shield Mimicry * Spoon Mimicry * Sport Equipment Physiology * Statue Physiology * Structure Physiology * Thread Mimicry ** Wire Mimicry * Tool Mimicry * Toy Physiology * Tsukumogami Physiology * Weapon Physiology * Wheel Mimicry * Writing Implement Mimicry * Vehicle Physiology Associations * Art Physiology * Artificial Element Constructs * Artificial Element Mimicry * Artificial Physiology * Bionic Physiology * Cryptid Physiology * Object Manipulation * Shapeshifting Limitations *Varies depending of the material user is made of. *May be inanimate temporarily/permanently. Known Users Gallery Slappy.jpg|Slappy (Goosebumps) is a dummy possessed by the soul of an evil wizard. Sid Buffy.jpg|Sid the Dummy (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) Lumière_in_first_film.jpg|Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) was an ordinary man, cursed into the form of a candelabra by a powerful enchantress. 315Lumiere.png|Lumiere (Once Upon a Time) was an ordinary man, cursed into the form of a candelabra by the wicked witch Zelena in order to trick Belle and Baelfire into resurrecting Rumpelstiltskin. Cogsworth.jpg|Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast) was an ordinary man, cursed into the form of a clock by a powerful enchantress. Normal_beautyandthebeast_1775.jpg|Mrs Potts (Beauty and the Beast) was an ordinary woman, cursed into the form of a teapot by a powerful enchantress. Chip_Beauty.jpg|Chip (Beauty and the Beast) was an ordinary boy, cursed into the form of a teacup by a powerful enchantress. Alphonse Elric.png|Alphonse Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) Lingering Sentiment.png|The Lingering Sentiment (Kingdom Hearts) Wheel_Master_KHBBSFM.png|The Wheel Master (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) is an Unversed made to resemble a spinning-wheel. Malek LOK.jpg|Malek (Legacy of Kain) Mask of Dark Earth.png|The Mask of Dark Earth (Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves) Toy_Box_H.png|Toy Box (Valkyrie Crusade) is a living, breathing toy box 0087 sonic and the black knight.png|Caliburn (Sonic the Hedgehog) Main characters (The Brave Little Toaster).jpg|Apparatus (The Brave Little Toaster) Toy-story-2-characters-desktop-wallpaper-3840x2400.jpg|Toys (Toy Story film series) SMO_Art_-_Mario.png|Mario's Cap (Super Mario Odyssey) has taken on a life of its own. Pinocchion the Doll of Death.jpeg|Pinocchion (Marchen Awakens Romance) is a doll who the Chess Pieces' queen, Diana brought to life with dark magic. Hobi Hobi Sugar.png|Many people were turned into toys by Sugar's (One Piece) Hobi Hobi no Mi During Doflamingo's reign over Dressrosa. File:Luggage.jpg|The Luggage (Discworld) has been described as "half suitcase, half homicidal maniac". Cursed Bunny Outfit (Kanokon).jpg|Cursed Bunny Outfit (Kanokon) was an outfit created and possessed by a spider yokai who tried to possess Chizuru's body Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Object-based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries